Deluxe Digital Studios
Logo descriptions by logodoctor99, BenIsRandom and AlbertoTheMonkey Logo captures by EnormousRat and Muzzarino Video captures courtesy of KrspySkrmnChkn, GoAnimateFan199Pro (uploaded by StephenCezar15), Muzzarino, BLUHECX and Other Files Editions by Muzzarino and BenIsRandom 1st Logo (2002-March 29- May 3, 2005; 2007) Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as the texts "encoding", "authoring", "compression", and "production services", in white, appear under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variants: *A still version exists. *There also exists a widescreen version. FX/SFX: The globe moving, and the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. Seen at the end of Universal and Fox DVDs from the period as well as a few MGM releases, such as The Cat in the Hat, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition, Fat Albert, the Problem Child Tantrum Pack, Santa vs. the Snowman, The Sandlot 2 ''(the final Fox title to have it), ''Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy, The Simpsons Christmas 2, About a Boy, Class Action, Red Dragon, and Van Helsing: The London Assignment. The still version is seen on the 2002 DVD of The Money Pit and the 2003 DVD releases of Babe, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Weird Science (which, alongside the previous two, was made available in the High School Reunion Collection box set), Midnight Run, National Lampoon's Animal House: Double Secret Probation Edition, and Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. A 2007 reprint of The Bourne Identity: Explosive Edition, included in the then-latest edition of The Jason Bourne Collection, retains this logo. The last Universal DVDs to use this logo were Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason, and the 2005 2-Disc Anniversary Edition DVD of Apollo 13. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The whooshing sounds and the loud "boom" may startle more than a few. None for the still version. 2nd Logo (April 19, 2005-August 22; October 24, 2006; 2007) Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: An iris-in effect brings forth a red/black background with a grid and scrolling 1/0 binary codes. The Deluxe Digital Studios logo from before flies faintly over the background. Then, a transparent square flashes in, where the Deluxe circle zooms out and "digital" and "studios" slide in. The texts "DESIGN", "COMPRESSION", and "AUTHORING" appear above the square, fading in word-by-word and the text slowly spacing out, before it stops at "PRODUCTION SERVICES". The codes and text continue to move as the logo fades out. Variant: On most Universal DVDs, below reads "A DIVISION OF DELUXE LABORATORIES" with red glow. FX/SFX: The binary text scrolling, the flash, the (changing) text fading. Music/Sounds: A blowing sound, then a loud whoosh sound when the square flashes. Availability: Quite rare, because this was only used for a year. It's seen at the end of 2005-06 Universal DVDs such as Meet the Fockers (the first Universal title to have it), Kicking and Screaming, Jaws: 30th Anniversary Edition, and The Office: Season One. It was also used on Fox DVDs from the era such as Robots, Ice Age: Super Cool Edition, The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season, the Collector's Editions of The Fly (1986) and The Fly II, Goosebumps DVDs, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and the last three volumes of Garfield and Friends. Strangely, a 2007 reprint of the 2005 release of The Jerk, as part of Steve Martin: The Wild & Crazy Comedy Collection, retains the logo. The last Universal DVDs to use this logo were Inside Man, Bring It On: All or Nothing, and The Wizard (1989), although it made a surprise appearance on the 2006 DVD of Slither, which was likely pressed before the next logo's introduction. Scare Factor: Low to medium, mostly because of the loud whoosh sound. 3rd Logo (September 5, 2006-2016) Logo: On a white background, the Deluxe Digital Studios logo sketches itself in a tilted position. As the logo tilts itself to the center, its normal colors begin painting in. The Deluxe circle becomes CGI as the text on it shoots out letter-by-letter. To the tune of the logo music, all of the logo then fully renders in CGI as the background becomes a blue/greenish metal flooring. The logo's shadow moves from right to left. Variants: *A fullscreen version intended for fullscreen releases exists. Here, the logo starts at the left side and when it tilts, the logo pans until it's centered. *On Blu-ray releases, the logo cuts to black instead of fading out. FX/SFX: Very good CGI, blending both CGI and 2D animation to astonishing results. Music/Sounds: A piano theme that builds up to a majestic climax. Availability: Very common. It's seen at the end of 2006-16 Universal DVDs and Blu-rays, such as United 93 (on which it first appeared), Heroes: Season 1, Because I Said So, Evan Almighty, Michael J. Fox Comedy Favorites Collection (but only on the disc featuring The Secret of My Success), and Despicable Me 2. It was also used at the end of some Fox DVDs from 2006-09 like How I Met Your Mother: The Complete First Season, Miracle on 34th Street (1947), The Simpsons Movie, Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!, and X-Men: The Last Stand. One of the last releases to use this was The Danish Girl. Scare Factor: None. It's a great logo. 4th Logo (December 6, 2016-) Logo:On a white background, 3 red swirls fly into the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. The "Digital Studios" text is also absent. FX/SFX: Again, nice CGI. However... Cheesy Factor: ...for a big screen, the circle is a bit too small. If the circle were bigger, then there wouldn't be any problems. That's practically it, though. The rest is pretty good. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: Brand new. Was first seen on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of The Secret Life of Pets. Will most likely be seen on future DVD and Blu-ray releases from Universal. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The long whoosh could get to some, and it could startle those expecting the previous logo, but this is a great logo nevertheless. Category:Technology Category:Video Technologies Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:United States Category:2002 Category:20th Century Fox